Ποτέ δεν φεύγετε(Nunca te dejare)
by Casandra Piscis
Summary: Mi querido niño, aunque tu ya no me recuerdes y aunque todas las personas que hace un tiempo eran mi apoyo hallan muerto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y pagare cualquier precio para volverte a ver.


**Diclaimer: Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias: OC**

Mí querido Dita:

Primero que todo quiero agradecerte por estar a mi lado siempre, aguantarme con mis cambios de humor, por estar ahí sonriendo a mi lado, apoyándome y nunca dejándome caer. Quiero que sepas que en esta carta quiero intentar expresa aunque sea la milésima parte del cariño que te tengo, para que lo entiendas quiero contarte una historia, una historia que tiene origen mucho siglos, en el tiempo que los Dioses caminaban con los Humanos en la tierra, veras como sabrás todos nosotros somos la reencarnación de mucho héroes, semidioses, hijos humanos de Dioses, etc.

Mi Dita, esta es mi historia, y antes de que digas cualquier cosa o creas que ya perdí el juicio quiero que me escuches:

Veras, hace mucho siglos, yo era un alma que esta al final de su ciclo de reencarnación, esa era la ultima de todas, yo ya había cumplido y aprendido todo lo que debía.

Espera que esa reencarnación fuera tranquila sin tantos problemas, yo tendría a mi la reencarnación de mi madre original y a mi padre el Dios Apolo, también a mis hermanos y hermanas semidioses y humanos, pero por alguna razón, que hasta ahora muchos años después desconozco, yo tuve un hermano, un hermano gemelo; mi padre o mejor dicho nuestro padre decidió llamarlo Apolodero.

Era su primera vez en el mundo mortal, era una nueva alma, si te soy completamente sincera se gano mi cariño con facilidad, era una muy buena persona, amable, carismático, risueño, era fácil, muy fácil quererle pero también era muy inocente tal vez demasiado. Así que decidí protegerlo, me convertí en su apoyo.

Cuando atacaron Delfos, cuando los dos teníamos 16 años y los soldados atenienses comandados por la Diosa Atenea nos ayudaron a escapar y el decidió, con el consentimiento de nuestro padre claro, unirse a Atenea… en ningún momento paso por mi mente dejarlo solo así que decidí acompañarle en esta buena aventura.

Nuestros maestros los gemelos Pólux y Castor que en un futuros serian Santos de Géminis, que luego fueron nuestros compañeros en las batalla, esa fue tal vez una de las únicas cosas que no compartimos, mi Maestro fue Castor el gemelo menor y el suyo fue Pólux el gemelo mayor, con el tiempo él se convirtió en el primer Santo de Piscis y yo era su ayudante por así decirlo.

Hicimos muy buenos amigos en ese tiempo, reíamos y nos divertíamos siempre y el como siempre sacándome sonrisas cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

Pero cuando la guerra este estallo y todos los santos dorados, plateados y bronceados fueron. Nuestros maestros nos piaron que nos quedemos en Atenas para proteger a nuestra diosa, porque la mayoría del ejercito se iría a la guerra, ninguno de los dos siquiera nos imaginamos que íbamos a ver a todas nuestros amigos caer uno a uno en el campo de batalla, el y yo aunque queríamos ir y ayudar, no podíamos porque algo o mas bien dicho alguien nos retenía en el santuario: Atenea y el hijo de su maestro al quien prometimos proteger de cualquier cosas hasta que ellos volvieran.

En ningún momento pensamos que los perderíamos a casi todas las personas que queríamos en esa guerra, casi todos los santos dorados habían muerto solamente quedábamos: el Santo de Cáncer, el de Aries, el de Leo, el y yo, de los santos de plata solo quedaban 10 y los de bronce 10 también.

Algunos años después estallo una nueva guerra, de nuevo tuvimos que quedarnos a proteger el Santuario, de nuevo vimos caer a la mayor parte de nuestros amigos y conocidos.

En ese tiempo el encontró a quien seria su sucesor, en ese entonces creí que era una buena persona, ahora me doy cuenta que era todo menos una buena persona.

Por ambición, su aprendiz nos mato a ambos.

Cuando llegamos al reino de Hades todos mis recuerdos de mis anteriores vidas volvieron a mi, me di cuenta que esa había sido mi ultima reencarnación pero yo no deseaba dejar solo a mi hermano, era un alma joven, fácil de influenciar...NO yo no podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte en el mundo mortal.

Así que cuando llego mi turno para el juicio, le suplique a los Jueces y a Hades que me permitieran volver a reencarnar a lado de esa alma y estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio para volver de nuevo a su lado.

Hades, un dios comprensivo siempre que no estuviera controlado por la maldición de Cronos, le concedió ese privilegio a cambio de que de los doscientos años que pasaran en el Inframundo antes de volver a reencarnar cien años me quedaría en Giudecca como oráculo del señor Hades y los otros cien años los pasaría con el alma de mi hermano gemelo.

Desde entonces mi Dita he reencarnado cada doscientos años para acompañar, proteger, enseñar y ayudar a la reencarnación de mi querido Apolodero.

A diferencia suya, yo si recuerdo cada una de mis vidas ese fue otro privilegio que me dio Hades, y aunque él no me recuerde yo siempre estaré hay, para el aunque tal vez el ahora ya no me necesite. Ahora quien lo necesita soy yo, no me imagino una vida sin sus sonrisas, sin sus abrazos o sus palabras de aliento.

Ahora mi Dita o mejor dicho mi Luciano de seguro te preguntaras ¿Por qué te cuento esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Mucho mi luz mas de lo que crees, tu eres la reencarnación de mi querido hermano.

Te quiero como no te das una idea de cuanto y no es por que seas su reencarnación, tu mi niño eres tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a él.

Mi niño yo te amo por quien eres Luciano y no por ser la reencarnación de mí hermano.

Solo te cuento esta historia por que quiero que me conozcas mejor, quiero que confíes en mí como yo confió en ti, daría mi vida y mucho más por verte sonreír, por verte feliz, esas es la razón por la que sigo peleado cada día, mi niño querido. Quiero que sepas que no importa que hagas yo siempre estaré hay para apoyarte.

-Cassy- escucho un grito desde afuera de mi habitación – Apresúrate, ya va a ser la hora de la cena.

-Ya voy Dita, dame un minuto para terminar esta carta, por favor- te respondo y me digo a mi misma que no has cambiado en nada desde la primera vez que te vi, hace muchos, muchos siglos.

Quiero que sepas que te amare hasta el último instante de mi vida. Que te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo y si para lograrlo debo dar mi vida a cambio lo haré con gusto.

Te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre mi querido hermano.

Por siempre tuya

Cassy

Selle la carta y la metí en el sobre y en el destinatario le puse:

Para: A mi persona más amada, a mi Luciano

De: Cassy

Y deje la carta sobre mi mesita de luz, cuando llegue el momento esa carta llegara a su destino.


End file.
